The Pettigrew Family
Patrick Pettigrew Patrick was a wizard that was born in 1930 and died in 1973 in a drunk driving accident. He was always seen as a fellow that was a little rough around the edges, though he managed to charm Edna Pratchett, a muggle, into marrying him. Shortly after their engagement, he began to pull her away from her family, and due to his own poor relationship with his own family, he secluded themselves in the city of Nottingham. The man had always been somewhat disenchanted with the wizarding world, but he found it hard to find suitable work in the muggle world. By the time they had their first and only child, Peter Pettigrew, he was having an incredibly hard time trying to make ends meet so that he could support his family. Patrick eventually turned to drinking, and it didn't take long before he developed into a full-blown alcoholic. His controlling nature became detrimental for his family as he soon began to take out much of his frustrations on his wife and occasionally his son. Patrick went through periods of employment where he was paid minimum wage and during his times of unemployment, he would continue to turn to the bottle. Much of Peter's distaste for alcohol was a result of the man using it to teach Peter coping skills when he was young. Whenever Peter came home crying from being bullied at school, Patrick told the boy to either "Drink like a man, or cry like a girl." Because of these times, they did have something of a relationship, but it was never anything Peter would talk fondly about. Shortly after Peter began his third year at Hogwarts, Patrick got into a fatal car accident when driving home from a pub late one night with a friend. Police stated that he wasn't the one driving, but the one who was ran a red light, causing them to go into oncoming traffic. Patrick's son, wife, and a few of his family members and drinking buddies showed up at the funeral. Edna Pettigrew Edna Pettigrew (née Pratchett) is a muggle that was born in 1931. She was once married to Patrick Pettigrew but is now a widow. Her only child is Peter Pettigrew, and it is rumored that she had many miscarriages during her attempts to get pregnant. She was always a meak but doting woman, and she lost touch with her family shortly after marrying Patrick upon his request. During their marriage, she was often beaten by her husband, and she learned to turn a blind eye onto the beatings the man gave their son. Edna once dreamt of being a housewife and raising a large family, but now that her husband is dead, she is forced to earn whatever meager wage she can doing odd jobs for neighbors. The toxic environment she had been in with her alcoholic husband has left her to be a very cold and empty woman, and she shows very little affection towards Peter or anyone for that matter. Peter Pettigrew Peter Pettigrew is Patrick and Edna's only child. He was born on January 6, 1960 and raised in Nottingham, England. He is a Gryffindor in his seventh year at Hogwarts and a newly recruited member of Dumbledore's Order of the Pheonix.